A Tug Of Emotions At The Heart
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: What happens when Captain Star finds a baby tug in the cold weather of Bigg City? Will he care for it? Will he leave it? Find out in this special story I wrote as an early Christmas present that I wrote for my best friend, FantasyNerd306. This curse is hers that she wrote. She owns it fully.


**A/N: HO HO HO! Merry Christmas! (Wait, Santa says that! XD)**

**Now, this is a very cute and sweet heartwarming X-Mas present to my best friend; Willow aka FantasyNerd306!**

**So, the curse belongs to her, TUGS belongs to their rightful owners, even Dragonology belongs to their rightful owners as well.**

**Let me explain the curse for the TUGS, just in case you don't know; the Tug's calls are like Cheetah calls and sound like a 'chirp'. Okay. They can hiss, snarl, meow and purr like a regular cat, but the Tugs can also whimper like a dog and have rough cat tongues but wet like dog tongues too. Willow has explained it in her stories before. Go check them out just in case! **

**Before I go, this will not take place in the 1920's but in 2000 or 2001 due to myself wanting them to have advanced ways of technology.**

**Now, I shall not keep you waiting any longer…ONWARD with this beautiful piece of artwork, and I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was a cold winter in Bigg City and John Star was walking home in the frigid cold weather in his London Fog Men's Iconic Trench Coat with his uniform on underneath and even with charcoal aviators on. He knew it was below 30 degrees and the snow was thick too. Jack Zero was at his house milking a beer at his fireplace while eating a steak and smoking a cigarette too so he could drown out the weather being so harsh.

John Star was a 49-year-old veteran sailor who had done a lot of good and some bad in his years of being a sailor. He had a good body with blue eyes, short brown hair, stood 6-foot-1 and had been married since he was 21. He had the good life, even though he was friends and enemies with Jack Zero.

"I'll be glad to get through this bloody winter." John said as he then lit a Cohiba cigar up. He was still trying to find ways to get his company started, but without any tugboats, he couldn't even start having them move barges or get any tows around the port.

As he stopped to answer his blackberry phone and saw it was his wife, Margaret, calling him. "Yes, honey?" John asked as he answered it with a kind tone.

"_Hey sweetie, where are you at? I thought you were on the way home._" Margaret said as John smiled.

"I am. But this damn winter is holding me a back a minute. So I had to light up a cigar to keep me going and warm." John said as he took a puff of the cigar and heard his wife sigh.

"_You know how I feel about you smoking those Cohibas. Please John, you're 49-years-old for Pete's sake! Try to live another 30 to 40 years._" Margaret said as she ranted on the other side of her phone.

"I know. I'll be home soon. Okay?" John said as he then heard a faint cry.

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

It froze John in his tracks as he went wide eyed. He knew there was a curse cast about a year ago on ocean vehicles for no apparent reason…_no_…it couldn't be!

"_John! Did you hear me?!_" Margaret yelled as she was getting mad.

"I'll be home soon honey." John said before hanging up and pocketing the phone, ignoring the yelling that came from his wife on the phone.

_Chirp_

John moved closer to the sound of the noise, and found it was coming from in the alley behind the dumpster. "It can't be…not here." He said in a whisper.

He moved into the alley and moved the boxes, beer bottles and eventually found a surprising sight; there was a baby Tugboat about 6 months old. It looked to be male, with a blue hat on, cute cheeks, black eyes, had a claw like anchor and white paintwork on him. He was whimpering because of the cold and shivering too.

"Oh you poor thing." John said softly as he took off his long Trench Coat and wrapped the small baby tug in it. It whimpered softly as it thought John was gonna hurt it.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you, little one. I promise." He said in a father like tone as it calmed down and eventually started purring. John was surprised, but knew what the curse was like to be around a baby Tug.

He paced himself all the way to the house and hurried inside to get himself and the baby Tug warm. "Honey, I'm home! Please, come in here!" John called as he kept the Tug concealed.

Margaret hurried into the living room in her long red blouse, black dress shoes, her brunette hair did all beautifully like and she even had gold diamond earrings. She had blue eyes, stood 5-foot-10 and had a good slim body for a woman in her mid to late 40's.

"There you are! Where were…what is that in your coat?" Margaret asked as John calmed her down.

"I think I may have stumbled upon something supernatural like. Please, don't yell, scream or faint, but this…may be something I need to start the company." John said with a small smile.

Margaret wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" She asked as John walked over to the couch and was about to unveil the Tug.

"Ready?" John asked his wife as she nodded. John then unveiled the Tug from his coat and Margaret gasped as she looked at the Tug.

"John, he's so adorable!" Margaret said as she pet the baby Tug on the hull softly. It hissed and she retracted her hand.

"I think you're supposed to rub under his chin, like a regular cat." John said as he did so and the Tug purred loudly.

"Aww. But I have a question, honey. Where are we gonna put him?" Margaret asked as John thought for a moment.

"How about we let him sleep with us in the bed for now until he gets too big for the house, then we can let him live in the port. I can bring him food every morning." John said as Margaret sighed.

"Okay. But he's your responsibility." Margaret said as John pulled her in for a lip smashing kiss. She squealed but deepened the kiss until they were interrupted by the Tug nuzzling them deeply.

"Looks like he wants some affection. Why don't we get him fed and then we can let him sleep with us." John said as he set the baby Tug down on the floor to let him roam around. As he did, John and Margaret went to eat in the kitchen while the baby Tug was exploring the house carefully.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Margaret asked as she took a bite of her chicken casserole.

"I'm not sure." John said as he shrugged his shoulders and ate his food while he drank his beer.

As they continued to eat, Margaret also needed to address something of John's.

"You know you do need to clean and polish your collection of Ten Cent coins in the study." Margaret said as John blinked, then smiled.

"I mean seriously, you got those at conventions and such on your travels, but you never clean them." Margaret continued as John smirked and sat up.

"I've got it! I know what to call the Tug now." John said with happiness in his voice as Margaret was surprised.

"What? What's the name?" She asked as John picked up the Tug and smiled with pride.

"I'll name him, 'Ten Cents'. That's his new name." John said as Margaret smiled.

"Well, he's yours now. So, that's your choice." Margaret said as John fed Ten Cents chicken while the baby Tug chirped happily at his new name.

"Dada!" Ten Cents said as both John and Margaret gasped happily at their Tug saying his first word.

**16 ½ Years Later**

John Star had a good fleet going now; he had Ten Cents, Big Mac, OJ, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus. They all had the curse and they were so happy!

Jack Zero had his own fleet going too; Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zip and Zug. They were a bit meaner and didn't give much care to being joyful, but when it came to eating knuckers and all sea serpents, they were happy nonetheless.

John was about to go home for the day when Ten Cents got his attention with his hooter and even a small chirp. "Yes, Ten Cents?" He asked as the 17-year-old looked nervously around for the others and moved closer.

"Dad, can we talk for a minute?" Ten Cents asked as John couldn't help but smile.

"What about?" John asked with his arms crossed as Ten Cents smiled.

"Can you tell me the story of when you found me?" Ten Cents asked sweetly as John almost teared up with happiness.

"Of course, son." John said as he got onto Ten Cents's bow and the young switcher set out for outside the port.

Zorran saw this and smiled deviously. "Hey pipsqueak, where you heading?" He asked oily before John threw a dirty look at Zorran.

"JACK! Tell your number one to leave myself and _my _number one alone!" John called as Jack called for Zorran as the big Z-Stack grumbled away.

As Ten Cents went to the far end of the port with John on his bow, they found a spot and settled into it.

After John told him the story, Ten Cents blushed at some parts of the story due to being embarrassed a bit. "Did I say daddy like a baby?" Ten Cents asked as John laughed heartily and nodded.

Ten Cents purred and smiled with his fangs out. "I love you, Dad." Ten Cents said proudly as he nuzzled his father.

John almost teared up to the sentence and let his son lick his cheek. "I love you too, son." John said as they watched the evening sun together.

**A/N: Well, what did you think?!**

**I was glad to write this under 3 hours, too!**

**I also hope you enjoy this, Willow!**

**I want to thank Crazymancody895 for helping me proofreading, too. : )**

**Merry Christmas everyone here on FanFiction!**

**I hope you all spend it well, so I shall see you in the next story…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
